The legend of Zelda- Broken Blades
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Fi awakes, Zeldas in danger, and Hyrule is doomed unless an unlikely team can cooperate in even the most bizarre scenarios. (New Zelda world, and oc character, and the wierdest team of heroes youll ever imagine.)
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

The girl cringed as the demon yelled those words, she imagined the hero, with his silky blonde hair, his delicate features and his shaking hands gripping the hilt as he stepped into the arena. She remembered it as if it was yesterday- no. No, as she could feel her conciousness returning, it had likely been thousands of generations hyrule needed her. He would be dead, long dead by now. Had the spirit a body of her own, she would have been tossing a turning in her sleep. The nightmares never ceased, the sadness ever increasing.

Her master, Link, was gone.

Then, the girl remembered something- she did not pretend to understand the human spirit, but she had said to her master many years ago, that she felt something close to what humans called happiness. Now she realised what she was feeling now was sadness. She missed him, and it made her non-existant heart ache, and if her glazed blue face ever showed any emotion- now it did. Although she could not cry, she wanted to. She wanted to feel flesh against her own, and a beating heart inside of her.

Fi wished she could be alive, not just a spirit in a sword, a slave to serve hylia and her master for all eternity.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. The temple... Had changed. She could hear the leaves of the trees rustling, and looked to her side to see the tree, the sapling. How it had grown, oh, if only master Link could see it now. Hed be proud, so would Lanayru, should he be still alive in this century.

The wind rustled the girls hair, she placed her handgently over it to stop it blowing. Wait- she didnt have hands. She looked down to see her body- she wore a tattered, torn purple dress with a blue diamond on the front, and her skin was a beautiful, luminescent peach colour, the sun reflecting off of her hands. She stretched them out in front of her face, still in shock.

"Fi..." Said a feminine voice. "We know your wish, we made it come true." Said a more rough, but still feminine voice. "We are the three goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din. Please, hyrule needs you. We need you." Said a more confident sounding voice.

"How, what should I do?!" She shouted, scared. The images of the goddesses flickered faintly in the sunlight, before Fi went to run forward. She was weak, having been asleep as a spirit for so many centuries. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "Please..." She sobbed.

"We cannot help you... Our... Our essence grows weaker by the second... Stay strong..." Said the voice Fi guessed to be Din. She looked back down at her new body and smiled. Yes, yes she felt a heart beating inside of her as she placed her beautiful new fingers over where she knew the human pulse to be. She clasped her hands together, she finally knew what it was like.

Maybe being human- or hylian, (since Fi could feel pointed ears.) wasnt so good. She went to stand before crumpling to the ground again. Her legs wouldnt support her weight in her current state, and she could feel a strange feeling in her stomach, and her tongue was dry. Werent tongues supposed to be wet? The once-sword spirit rolled slightly over go a puddle, she put her hands down into the water and splashed it on her face, it felt good. With a bit of practice, she could be human, thought Fi as she cupped her hands and guzzled down the cool, clear water. She still has mixed emotions, but of course, she was completely elated to have her own body, that only she could controll. She was no longer a- wait! Link! Would the sword still have its magic, could it still fight evil? She fumbled over to the blade, that lay broken in two on the ground by the pedestal, its mystical glow gone. She looked down at the blade in horror, what if...? What if she had to meet Ghirahim again?


	2. Forming a friendship

-Chapter 1-

Sobbing, the girl collapsed to her knees in the glade. She leaned against a nearby rock, she was exhausted. It had been only a few hours since the monsters had attacked lake hylia, and yet here she was, alone, in the faron province. No wonder she was exhausted.

Rose looked around her to see where she was, and summoned all of the strengh left inside of her, to stand and put her mouth into the shape of an 'O' and let out a shrill whistle, exactly note 'c'. Wait, Belle would be too far to hear her. Rose let out a grunt of frustration. She had rupees on her, maybe she could find a place to stay and get a warm drink nearby though.

About a half hour later, Rose quessed shed been traveled about a mile, but... She stopped still when she came across a girl with short, messy blue hair lying against some rocks. Her skin was pale, and she looked tired, and thin. The zora walked over to her and gently shook her by the shou,ders. Whoever this girl was, looked like she needed help. So did Rose, but hey, the young zora needed something to ease the lonliness and fear of being in unknown territory, not knowing what terrible fate had become of her friends and family. However, Rose was still in a little to much shock to be thinking about it too carefully. Right now her thoughts were of the present.

The girl opened one eye before sitting up, yawning and opening both eyes.

"I... I calculate a 99% chance I have not met you before." The girl said. Rose was slightly taken a back by that comment, it was a strange way of speaking. Only now did Rose take note of the girls tattered clothes and the broken sword lying by her side.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, sitting down in front of her.

"According to human customs, it is nesescary to provide a name... Im Fi." She said, brushing back her hair. Rose was slightly jealous of her lovely blue hair, considering zoras dont have hair at all.

"You... You dont know if theres a town nearby? I really need help finding someone." Fi said after a few seconds silence.

"I need to find a town too..." Rose said, pulling her jacket further round her.

"Do you know where we are?" Rose asked.

"I calculate a high probability this place is called faron woods." Fi replied.

"Ah! Ordon village is nearby, right?" Rose said excitedly, ignoring her tiredness and standing up. She put out a hand to help Fi up.

"Since we both need help, why dont we stick together?" Rose suggested.

"That sounds a good idea." Fi said, smiling. She went to stand up, andbearly collapsed had Rose bot caught her.

"Im not familiar with the process of walking." Fi said bluntly, as if it wasnt a strange comment at all.

"You just put one foot in front of the other." Rose said.

"And since I have been asleep for centuries maybe I would require some assitance..." She said, embarrased. Rose shrugged and put the girls arm round her shoulder to help her stand.

"How did you come to require help?" Fi asked Rose as they were walking south.

"I..." Rose started, she bit back the tears. "There were monsters..." She said, stifling her sobs but failing. She ignored the odd wording of the question. That seemed to be just how Fi was.

"And you?" She asked, genuinly curious as to why Fi had been in the forest alone anyway.

"Well, centuries ago I was a sword spirit who resided in tge purple sword that is bow broken." She said, a single tear staining her pale cheek.

"Uh..." Rose started as if she wanted to say something, but she didnt.

"Then of course once I was no longer needed I went to sleep. I told him, my master, 'the times I spent with you are the most precois in my database.' And, 'may we meet again in another life.' And I was in a deep slumber for the last... However many years when I woke I found the temple had been almost destroyed, and that I was no linger a spirit, the godesses granted me with a body. Then I went to sleep again as I was tired, and you woke me." Fi explained. Rose couldnt quite understand what Fi was saying, so she just shrugged it off.

"Well, that explains a lot..." She said. "So basically, you used to be a spirit, but you just woke up to find you were human, right?" Rose summarised, trying to understand Fis story better. Rose was still young enough to believe things like that, she was 13, though.

"That is correct." Fi smiled. "I wish to find my master again."

"Uh... Wont he... You know, if its been centuries?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Yes, my master, the Link I knew, will be dead. However, there is a high probability a reincarnation of him is alive at this moment.

"Look! Its ordon!" Rose said excitedly, not bothering to answer Fi.

However, when they came closer to the village known as ordon, both girls gasped, and stared in horror. There was a small army of those red oni like creatures that had attacked lake hylia in the village, making their irritating noises.

They had terrible taste in underwear, too.

"This species is in my database as bokoblin." Fi stated calmly. "They are stupid." She added, letting her mire human side show through. Oh how she hated bokoblins.

"Those are the things that attacked lake hylia..." Rose sqeaked, pulling Fi by the cloak beside her in her little hiding spot. They both peeked round the edge of the tree.

"They are best defeated with a sword." Fi said, looking down sadly at the broken sword she once was a spirit of.

"This broken blade is still sharp." Fi said, using her intuitivness to think of an idea.

"Take this and kill as many bokoblins as you can." Fi stated, handing Rose the broken hilt of the sword with a little sharp, jagged blade sticking out, with a rusty triforce symbol on it.

"Give it me back, okay?" She snapped slightly. Rose just stayed silent. Fi wrapped the end of her cloak around the edge of the other piece of blade to protect her hand before jumping out into the open and slashing down an unsuspecting bokoblin.

"What are you doing?!" Rose cried. "Were outnumbered massivly." She yelped, slashing down a bokoblin that came to close. Obviously, Fi had gotten the hang of walking after the two hours.

"Link could take down hundreds of these single handedly. They are weak, unless you dont fight back." Fi said. Rose realised it was true, the people at lake hylia hadnt put up a fight at all, thinking they were outpowered as well as outnumbered.

After a few minutes of slashing, Rose felt herself knocked onto her frint by something sharp. It took a few seconds for the pain to set in, making the zora scream, a blood curdling, heart wrenching scream. Seconds later Fi fell next to her, sobbing, and pulled an arrow out of her arm.

"Theres archers!" She cried, looking over to Rose, who wasnt listening at all, just lying on the ground, still, arrows protruding from her shoulder blade and leg.

The last thing Fi remembered before losing conciousness was the concerned face of a village woman looking down at her as she looked over to see two of the men from the village, one with a bow and arrow shooting down the archer bokoblins and one with a dagger finishing off the bokoblins with axes. The people had noticed that bokoblins could be killed in about one hit already, considering the two girls had taken down so many of them with a broken blade.


End file.
